


We Could Be Immortals [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Gravity Fall Out Boy, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: A story about the mistakes Ford made and how he passed them onto his niece and nephew. Also, Bill is there.





	We Could Be Immortals [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those vids I started making because I thought it would be funny, but then it turned out more serious than I planned. Made over the course of half a year while the second half of season 2 was going on, using two different editing programs and posted in three iterations.
> 
> Song: "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy  
> Runtime: 3:06
> 
> [Tumblr](http://findmeinthealps.tumblr.com/post/142262737762) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZtce4gN18I)

Lyrics:

They say we are what we are,  
But we don't have to be,  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way,  
I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame,  
I'll be the guard dog of all your favorite dreams,  
  
(Ooh)  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
(Ooh)  
I try to picture me without you but I can't  
  
'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long,  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down,  
Just not for long, for long,  
We could be immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,  
  
Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith,  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday,  
I'm still comparing your past to my future,  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures,  
(Ooh)  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
(Ooh)  
I try to picture me without you but I can't  
  
'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long,  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down,  
Just not for long, for long,  
We could be immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,  
  
(Immortals)  
And live with me forever now,  
And pull the blackout curtains down,  
  
We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long,  
We could be immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals  
Immor- immortals  
Immor- immortals  
(Immortals)


End file.
